tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Sociopathic Scout
Sociopathic Scout is a creepy RED Scout TF2 Freak, created by YouTube user Lord Beerus. Origin Sociopathic Scout was originally a naturally unstable RED scout, who always had a falsely friendly demeanor, and used a red color scheme. His first confirmed murderous act was used against a Spy teammate, who insulted his habits of decorating territory with red, smiley faced balloons. After the Spy popped some, brutalized him with his already deformed hand and carved a hideous smile into his face. This behavior would already make Sociopathic Scout a freak, had the following events never happened. After that, Sociopathic Scout was kidnapped by a BLK Sniper and used as a lab rat to test a mysterious red substance, which is currently believed to be intended to make anyone a mindless minion, who will respond to any given command. Initially, the experiment appeared to be a success. However, the substance had exacerbated Sociopathic Scout's already murderous disposition, giving him his distinct glow instead of making him controllable. After being unbound, he proceeded to bite off the Sniper's right cheek and kill a BLK Heavy before he was shot down. Shortly thereafter, he fell into the small lake of sewage that was present outside the building. After that incident, Sociopathic Scout emerged in his current appearance, and has since been terrorizing his world through countless horrific massacres. Appearance and Personality Sociopathic Scout had the appearance of an ordinary RED scout who had white paint on his face and blood on the front and back of his shirt, and a Troublemaker's Tossle Cap. His given name was somewhat of a false misnomer. Sociopathic Scout was (ironically) malevolent and sadistic, and had no intention to befriend anyone- instead he had intentions of doing the exact opposite: to be a foe- all in spite of his characteristic charm. He was named purely for the fact that he deceived innocent people he wanted to kill, by pretending to be kind and sincere. As such, he primarily inveigled his victims by acting friendly, giving them candy and other nice things, in an effort to win their companionship. When his chosen victim fully trusted him, Sociopathic Scout then revealed his true nature, and became a violent person who had particularly brutal ways to murder said victim. Powers and Abilities Sociopathic Scout possesses powers of deceit and manipulation, which allows him to lure in and control even the most strongest of freaks. While he primarily uses these abilities to allure and ensnare innocent victims, they may prove quite useful for dispatching potential offenders: *Teleportation: Sociopathic Scout could teleport himself and his victims anywhere with him. Given his occupation and what he was capable of, he could very well teleport his victims to isolated places so he could murder them without being seen. ◾Hypnosis: He could dive deep into his victims' minds and hypnotize them into trusting him, passing himself off as a "friendly" person. If Sociopathic Scout's well-being was threatened by an enemy, he chose to give them brain damage until they were rendered complacent for his own needs. Sociopathic Scout's hypnotism allowed him to warp the minds of others around him, and to raise the dead bodies of his past victims, turning them into perpetually grinning ghouls with soulless white eyes that serve as his mindless slaves. An additional thing he could do with this ability was give people images of something or someone they liked in order to trap them. ◾Inhuman Strength: Lastly, Sociopathic Scout has at least some degree of inhuman strength. This is shown when he punches through a Heavy's chest with ease. However its unknown if this is on par with upper tier freaks. Faults and Weaknesses Although his abilities can render even the strongest of enemies powerless through deception, those who are strong willed prove to be Sociopathic Scout's greatest weakness: ◾ His hypnotizing powers would not work on someone who was capable of resisting his psychological methods of attack. ◾Despite his inhuman strength, Sociopathic Scout was otherwise a regular scout in terms of physique, and this eventually contributed to his demise when he was eaten alive by Painis Cupcake. Category:Chaotic Evil Beings Category:Scouts Category:Goofballs Category:RED Team Category:Berserkers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Elementals Category:Freaks needing models or skins